When They All Left
by xPentaclexIllusionx
Summary: One day in Jump City, all the people over the ageof 18 disappear... including Cyborg! The Tians set out on a journey to find their missing friend, and possibly save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**When They All Left**

Okay y'all, ready for another story. I have way too many ideas.

Summary- The Titans are called on a special mission, unlike any they have had before. It seems that everyone in Jump over 18 has disappeared!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so sudden.

Thirteen year old Tawni Snow had been sitting in her World History class, twirling a strand of her short blue hair, when it had happened. There was no lound bang, no poof, nothing. It had just happened.

Her teacher had vanished into thin air.

While other students had gotten up in confusion, she just sat there.

Suddenly, another student from a different class walked in. "Hey, where'd all the teachers go?" he asked. Several other students began asking similar questions. A few got up and left the room.

Deciding she wasn't getting anywhere, Tawni walked out onto the courtyard of the school. She walked up to the school braniac, Samantha Temple.

"Samantha, do you know what happened to the teachers?" she asked. Samantha nodded her head no, her long black hair swishing back and forth.

Tawni sighed and walked away. She was going to get answers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was odd.

"Guys, where's Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked his teammates.

"Actually, I haven't seen him all day." Robin said.

"Nor have I." Starfire said.

Beast Boy turned to Raven. "What about you Raven?"

"I think I saw him fixing his car this morning." she said, flipping a page in her latest book.

"Thanks Rae!"

Beast Boy ran down a few flights of stairs (for some reason he didn't take the elevator) down to the Titans's garage. Opening the door, he was greeted by silence.

"Cy, hey Cy, where are you?" he yelled, searching for his cybernetic friend. After a few minutes of searching, he called the others on his communicator. "Guys?" he said.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I can't find Cyborg!!!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Calm down. He's probably just taken a ride in the T-car." Raven said.

"It is most likely." Starfire said.

"But the T-car is still here!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It is?! Titans, I want you to search for Cyborg! Go!" Robin yelled. The four heroes took off to find their lost friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arianna was angry. How dare her parents! They had no right just drop her off at her grandfather's house. Especially with the excuse, "You need to cool down."

Arianna was sitting in the passenger seat of her grandfather's old rusty pickup truck. In the back, you could see her golden retriever, Daisy, with her head sticking out the window, hairy tail wildly flapping.

"I'm going to show you the wildlife out here." her grandfather said. She looked over to give him a sarcastic reply, but found he was gone. With no one driving, the truck instantly veered off the road.

"Augh!" Arianna yelled, trying to grab hold of the wheel, which was rapidly spinning. The truck gave one final jerk off the road, and ran into a tree. Arianna shot through the windowshield, and onto the soft green grass.

The young girl drifted in and out of conciousness for the next few hours, before finally managing to keep awake. She tried to get up, resulting in a sharp pain in her right arm. Looking over, Arianna saw that her arm was swelling. And green.

"Oh my God. Gangrene. I'm going to die." she said. Suddenly, there was a noise over by the truck. "Who's there?" she asked, praying to every God she knew of for help. Out of the bushes, jumped Daisy.

Now, Daisy wasn't a very smart dog. She didn't howl for help or drag Arianna to safety, but it was still comforting for Arianna to have her pet with her.

"Daisy, come here girl. Are you hurt?" Ariannna asked. The dog walked over to its master, completely unharmed. "I'm glad you're okay." she said.

Daisy's body grew rigid.

"What is it Daisy?" Arianna asked. Daisy began barking. Shadows filled the air. Arianna looked up.

"Vultures." she said.

And they were waiting. Waiting for her to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans had been searching for their friend for three hours. Walking into the common room, they were each ready to give their results.

"Did you guys find him?" Robin asked.

"No." Beast Boy said, his head falling in shame.

"I didn't find him, and I wasn't able to make psycic contact." Raven said.

"I could not find Cyborg either." Starfire said.

Robin attempted to call him on his communicator. "He's not answering." the Boy Wonder said.

"This is terrible! Where could our friend have gone?" Starfire said.

"Dont worry Star," Raven said in a comforting monotone, "We'll find him."

"We'll find him even if we have to keep searching forever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen in Jump City. Tawni had long since gone back to her house. Her mother was not there. In fact, it had seemed as if all the adults in the whole city had disappeared.

The whole city had been trashed. Children and teens had run amok, stealing candy from stores and causing destruction. With no adults, who would stop them?

Tawni was wondering about the heroes that watched over their town. Hadn't they realized that everyone over the age of 18 had suddenly vanished?

She walked over to a small dresser with a photograph sitting on it. It was a picture of her mother and her. Tawni had never met her father, and her stepfather had run away after... The Incident.

She remembered it clearly, even though it had happened ten whole years ago...

Flashback...

_Tawni was playing in her back yard with her stepfather and mother. She was a laughing and smiling toddler._

_"Tawni, come over here. Let Mommy take a picture of you going down the slide." her mother had said._

_The little girl climbed on the tiny slide they had in their yard. Her mom took a picture as she slid down at full speed._

_"That was fun!" Tawni looked up to her mother's smiling face._

_"Can we go inside now?" her stepfather had asked, a bored tone clearly appearing in his voice._

_"I don't want to." Tawni said._

_"Tawni, come, it's time to go inside." her mother coaxed._

_The air grew colder as a few snowflakes began to circle the toddler. "I don't want to go!" she yelled, as a blast of energy shot out of her, hitting her stepfather's arm._

_His arm was solid ice._

Flashback End

Soon after, his arm had melted, and he had left. He did not want to stay in the same household as a dangerous freak child. Ever since she was a child, Tawni had been able to control ice.

Tawni decided it would be best to leave her home, in search of others. Walking down the street, she saw the one person she's been hoping to find.

"Chris, good to see you man." she said. Chris and Tawni had been best friends as long as they could remember.

"Hey Tawni, you have any idea what's going on?" Chris asked, his chocolate brown eyes bright with worry.

"No clue man." The two walked for a few minutes, until they ran into someone they did not want to meet.

Shark. The famous bully of Jump Middle School. "What are you two doing?" he asked. His breath reeked of old food.

"Walking. Are we forbidden to do so?" Tawni asked.

"You got a pass?" the bully asked.

"Do we suddenly need a pass to get around?" The others turned around to see Samantha.

Shark smiled. "Why, yes you do. By the way, don't you have to go watch your retard brother? Samantha's whole body shook in fury. She looked about ready to hit Shark.

"C'mon you guys, let's just go." Chris said, as they passed Shark and continued walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I think I've written about enough. How did I do? If you don't tell me, I'll make Raven yell at you!**


	2. NOTE

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is Pentacle's friend, Ariel, telling you that Pentacle will no longer be writing. She has passed on. May her soul rest in peace.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
****R E S T I N P E A C E X P E N T A C L E X I L L U S I O N X  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
